Untold Story: Pokemon Ships and Ships
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Oneshots of the many shipping possibilities of Pokemon Sword and Shield, from Marnie, Nessa, Bea, Sonia, to even Gloria. Pure wholesome vanilla goodness of Victor relationships. Accepting ship requests if the author finds it interesting.
1. Marnie: Household Warmth

**AN: First time writing a pokemon fanfic, go easy on me.**

**~Page Break~**

Being Galar's newest Champion is more tiring than Victor had expected.

Whenever he saw Leon with his flamboyant but still somehow cool style, glowing in the attention and awe of his fans, he thought it'll be easy. He loves talking to people, Pokemon especially, and he doesn't mind being mob by fans every now and then. Leon seems to love it, how bad can it be?

The answer: It's not as easy as the previous Champion makes it out to be.

He's not a loner, but he's not a social butterfly like Leon, that shines whenever he's on stage or at the center of attention. He gets overwhelmed whenever the people would mob him, asking him questions, fangirling, touching him, sometimes pinching him, etc. It would sometimes become so bad he had to summon his Corviknight to bail him out.

That's why from time to time he would hide somewhere his adoring fans couldn't reach him, somewhere he could relax free of the thought any of the rabid mob would reach him.

"-so that's why I'm here!" Victor smiles brightly, wearing his usual red polo shirt along with his wool hat.

Marnie stares at the Champion and Hero of the Galar region standing in her home kitchen cooking what she would assume a curry with his iconic beautiful smile, with his favored pokemon, Cinder the Cinderace, sitting on the table alongside her brother, with the later casually reading a newspaper. "... What." Is what she could only say, while her Morpeko purring in delight from the smell of the food.

"I said I'm here because-"

"No, I get that part!" Marnie cuts in, "But why here of all places?! H-How did you even know where we live?!"

"Oh that, I ask one of the Team Yell."

"..." Marnie is thinking about how she would give those idiots an earful later. Her eyes then look at her brother with an accusatory look, who's slightly peeking from behind the newspaper.

Pier shrugs, "It's fine, right? He's cooking us dinner too."

"Oh," Victor seems to finally catch on, "A-Am I intruding? Should I leave?"

Marnie's eyes twitch as she stares at the Champion guilty expression. His beautiful, brown eyes staring at her with the emotion of a kicked puppy, and she could imagine him whimpering like one as well. She could feel her heart beats faster, and her face feels hotter. "N-Not at all, just, just tell me the next time you come..." She said, capitulating at last.

A great smile that Marnie could stare forever appear on Victor's face, "Thanks, Marnie! I'll call you next time!" He then went back to stirring the curry, its delicious smells still linger in the kitchen.

As she sits down on the table, she could feel intense stares directed at her.

***Jiiiiiiiiii***

She looks to the source, finding her brother staring at her with a weird look, and Cinder with a knowing look. "WHAT." She asked, her face blushing red.

Pier went back to reading the newspaper while muttering 'nothing' while Cinder looks away with an annoyingly amused expression. Before she could do anything else Victor arrive at the table with a tray filled with five plates of curry rice, "Sorry for the wait! Sweet and Spicy Burger curry's ready!"

Gently Victor laid down the plates in front of them, with Cinder and her Morpeko having the bigger portion thanks to their Pokemon needs for battling so much. Marnie stares at her plate in awe, surprised and impressed that the Champion could make something so mouthwatering looking. She made a lot of curry in her lifetime, but never to this extent! "A-Are you a trained chef, Victor?!"

Victor, who just sat down, look at her in confusion before he smile sheepishly when he realized what she's talking about. "Ah, not at all. It's just I'm so used to cooking them in the wild that I've become familiar, that's all. I can't cook anything else besides curry, trust me." Then he claps his hands loudly once, "Okay! Then let's eat!"

With that, they began to eat. Marnie moans when she takes the first bite feeling the heavenly taste that fits with the food looks and smells. She takes several more spoonful of bites. "It's so delicious, Victor! You should cook for us every day!"

Then everything stops.

It's only a second after she said it that she realized what she'd said, what it vaguely implying. From the surprised look her brother is giving her he realized it too, a spoon is halfway to his mouth. Slowly she shifts her gaze toward Victory with a red face, the champion is staring at her with a stoic expression.

_'PleaselethimnothearthatPleaselethimnothearthat-'_

"Well,"

_'OHNOHEHEARDIT!'_ "B-By that I mean-"

Victor's stoic expression changed into one with a big smile, "If you ask of me I'll be happy to cook for you anytime, Marnie!"

...

...

...

Marnie slumps back to her chair, face red as a cherry as she felt her soul leaving her body from sheer embarrassment.

"M-Marnie?! Are you okay?!"

Pier sighs, "You know Champion, mate, you shouldn't tease my sister so much, she's shy in nature you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The Pokemons only stare at their human partners in amusement, preferring to enjoy the show while eating.

Thus the dinner in Pier and Marnie's household continues in peace, with the later not being able to stare at Victor's face with looking away in a blushing mess.

**~Fin**

**AN: We'll move on to the next ship, I'll take requests if I find it interesting. **


	2. Nessa: A Trial of Water

**AN: It's our water gym trainer's turn.**

**As for the reviews that asked for Ash, well, I wouldn't mind if this wasn't a fanfic for Victor, so I apologize. I can't do it.**

**~Page Break~**

Being in the water feels like home for Nessa.

Even in her childhood, she'd always enjoyed swimming, more so if she does it with the water pokemon. Her dad would sometime bring her along in a short fishing trip, where they would even sometime swam together rather than catching any fishes. To her, being in the water is more than just a hobby, it's her way of life.

That's why she doesn't just invite anybody to a private pool time with her.

"Woaaah! It's big!" Victor, wearing only a red and black swimming trunk, exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't know this exists under the water gym!"

"It's a facility we usually use to care for water type pokemons or sometime a training area." Nessa, clad in her sexy tight waterproof gym uniform, explained.

"And other times she used it as a private swimming club." Sonia, wearing a red bikini under her trench coat, explained in a teasing manner while carrying a large picnic basket. "Talk about power abuse."

Nessa rolls her eyes. "Oh please. We Gym Leaders need R&R too, you know. Besides, no harm, no foul." She winks at her friend, "And you can safely swim with your pokemon, it's a win-win situation. Or would you rather be ambushed while cruising in the wild water?"

"Wait," The Champion turns toward the girls, "So that means I can swim with my pokemon?"

"Of course, you're the champion. You can do whatever you want-within reason."

At her words, Victor grin in excitement and sprint toward where he left his bag, shuffling through it until he fished out several pokeballs. Then wordlessly he dashes toward the pool and threw all the pokeball, unleashing all, if not most, of his water pokemon to the large underground pool. Both girls watch with a smile as the hero and champion of Galar began swimming with many of his pokemon with unparalleled joy.

"Look at him swimming with his pokemon." Sonia set down the picnic basket on a nearby table and take a seat, "You can tell a great trainer from how happy they are when they're spending time with their pokemon."

Nessa watches the scene before her. Her friend is right, the Champion's joy is so bright she could feel it from where they're standing, and the pokemons around him seems to pick up on it and enjoy being around him. His energy and his smile made her wanted to join in, to feel the same joy Victor felt.

So she did just that.

She grabs several of her Pokeball and sprinted toward the pool and jump while throwing her balls in midair, landing in the water with a big splash. She felt the water splashes into her skin and the comfortable feeling of being underwater. She began swimming with them, giggling at the playfulness of Victor's water pokemon that reminded her of her own. The most fearsome of them all, the Gyrados, swam around them in a good mood, playing with the Wailmer.

After an unknown amount of time, both Victor and Nessa finally took a break at the poolside, watching the pokemon played with an endless bound of energy. "Say, Champion, want to have a water Pokemon match?"

"Huh?"

"Pokemon battle, with only our water pokemon." She grins at him, "How about it? Want to try? If you win I'll give you a reward~"

Victor's eyes sparkle with the thought of a challenge, but the word 'reward' seems to also pique his interest. "What kind of reward?"

Nesse grin grows wider, "I'll let you take me on a date."

The champion seems to recoil at that, much to her amusement. "A-A-A date?!"

"That's right, a full date." Her grin grows even more mischievous when Victor starts to blush. 'How cute!' "You have no idea how many people will kill to even have this chance, you should take it!"

She could see him pondering it, looking over toward his pokemon in the pool. She could see, despite the embarrassed expression on his face, the calculation running in his head. Then slowly she watches him nods, still with a blush on his face.

It's on, then. "Then that settles it. Come, Champion, let us test our prowess in commanding our water pokemon!"

She would make him earn that date.

**~Page Break~**

Nesse sat down next to Sonia with a satisfied smile. "So," She heard her friend begin, and when she looked at her she had a shit-eating grin on her face. "You're going on a date with him?"

"I lost, fair and square. The Champion, no, Victor, deserves his title as the hero of Galar region." She stretches her arm upward, "And I don't mind going on a date with him. I'm curious how our great champion handles a lady."

"Hmmm~" Sonia smile widen into one of teasing and amusement, "I suppose age doesn't matter as long as they're strong for you gym trainer, yeah?"

The water gym trainer punches her friend lightly on the arm, "Stop making me sound like a cougar, I'm not going to do anything to him." Then her lips copy her friend wide smile, "... Not now, anyway. Maybe in a few years."

"Ooooh~ You're such a bad girl~" Sonia wink, "Though I can't blame ya, he'll be a looker in a few years."

They both stare at one another before bursting out laughing. When Victor arrived at their table a few minutes later, they both stare at him before giggling with each other much to his confusion.

**~Fin.**

**AN: Which one should I go next, Bea or Sonia or Gloria?**


	3. Bea: Gentle Warrior

**AN: There, Bea. I apologize if it's not up to standard quality.**

**Also, I just found out that Ash went to Galar Region in the anime. I DIDN'T KNOW ALRIGHT?! I DIDN'T WATCH THE ANIME! Now that's outta the way, enjoy~**

**~Page Break~**

Bea was forged to be the greatest warrior.

Her parent is strict. Even as a child she's trained to hone her skill as both a martial artist and a pokemon master. She's molded into a creature of habit, waking up early to train, taking a break only when necessary, it's a hard thing to teach to a child.

But she endured, and she raised through the expectation of her parent and became strong, strong enough to become a Gym Leader in her town and to directly challenge the old and the new champion of Galar Region.

But she never won-even after training for so long and so much, she'd never reach the sky that is the champion.

Like today, for example.

She'd been beaten by Victor once again, both in wit and firepower. Once again, victory had been stolen from her grasp.

She walks through the night street of Wyndon City, ignoring the look of awe and adoration from the people in the street. Her mind and emotion are a mess, an ugly mixture of frustration and fatigue. She knows she should use this as a motivation to train more, to try to reach the height of strength.

But she just... felt so tired.

Memories of her childhood living under such a strict household bombarded her. Memories of her wanting to enjoy life, to just enjoy being an ordinary girl. Having friends, eating sweets, shopping for cute clothes... She'd never done that, not once.

She stops in front of a boutique, her eyes glued to a beautiful, green long dress behind the glass display. It's a dress that her fellow Gym Leader Nesse model on the fashion magazine she'd secretly read, and it's as beautiful as it is advertised. She gulps, feeling herself wanting to walk inside and try, no, to at least touch the outfit.

But the mindset that had been hone ever since she was a young lass kicked in, reminding her that she has no need for such a thing, that it won't fit her anyway. Her fist clench and she bite the bottom of her lips to suppress her desire. _'There's no way such a beautiful thing would fit me... I... I'm not beautiful like Nesse... I don't deserve-'_

"Oh, do you want that dress, Bea?"

The new voice made her jump and she turns toward the source with her body ready to pound whoever surprised her. But the sight of a familiar, kind smile made her stop. It's Victor, in all his humble heroic and champion glory, standing there with one of his hand in his pocket. "O-Oh, it's you, Champion, no, I don't want the dress-"

"Really? You've been staring at it for a few minutes, you know." His smile never falters, in fact, it becomes brighter. "You don't have to be shy, come on! Let's try it on you!"

"Huh? No I-" Victor hand suddenly hers and that made her freeze. Normally she would've punch or judo flip anyone stupid enough to do it, but when their hand touch there's something... different. It's warm, gentle and yet strong. She felt... safe, and relax. It's a feeling unfamiliar to her.

She didn't realize that while her mind is making sense of the foreign feeling Victor had led her inside the boutique. "Excuse me," the Champion walks toward the cashier. "My friend here wants to try that green dress by the window."

The cashier, who had just been fixing her nails in idleness, is now gawking at the rare couple that had just enter the store and asks to try one of the dresses. "O-O-Of course, Champion! Gym Leader Bea!" Ignoring how much of a gossip potential this is, she let her professionalism take over and blitz toward the still pondering martial artist. "Please, this way!" She motioned to her also shellshock employees to grab the dress, each of them stand to attention like a soldier and went to work.

"Huh?" Bea blink as she now realized she's being lead away from Victor and toward the changing room. "What-"

"Now dear, why don't you tell us about your size so we can help you?" The cashier ignores the look of horror and shock on Bea's face. "Oooh~ You have such a great body, dear! The dress will look perfect on you!"

"No, I don't-"

"Shush and let us help you become beautiful!"

Victor turns away and heads toward the men section, tunning down the cry of different emotions coming from Bea while offering her a silent prayer. "Oh, excuse me!" He calls on a nearby employee and without another word fish out his wallet and gives a black card to the awestruck male employee, most likely from the fact that THE Champion is shopping at his store and actually called HIM to be of service. But the sight of the card snaps him to attention as he nods, grabbing the card and dashing toward the cashier, clearly understanding what the Hero is trying to do.

**~Page Break~**

As Victor is pondering if he should but the gaudy, pink pattern jacket in front of him, a loud squeal of multiple women made him jump. He turns toward the source and freezes, his face becoming warm.

It's Bea, now wearing a green dress that hugs her figure well and a pair of high heels that made her slightly stumbling around as she walks, yet it made her more endearing than anything else. "Um..." Her voice snaps Victor from his frozen state as his eyes stare directly to a really cute, but embarrass face of the famed fighting gym leader. "How... How do I look...?" She asked in a whimpering voice.

"You look really great! It fits you!" Victor bombarded her with his answer, not holding back. Even as Bea covers her face with her hands from sheer embarrassment, "You look beautiful in that dress!"

The Champion is not known to be a person of tact, as Leon and Hop could attest to.

Bea crouches down, feeling the desire to dig a hole and hide there rising by the minute. Yet, the sincere compliment coming from Victor... It... It made her feel like a girl.

It made her happy.

"T-Thank you..." She whispered, loud enough for Victor to hear.

The champion smile, "How about we grab some dinner, Bea? My treat!" Both of them didn't saw the boutique employees squee-ing and hugging one another from the sheer cuteness of the scene.

"O-Oh, t-then let me change my clothes..."

"What? You don't have to do that!" Victor walked to the employee holding a gym bag that contains Bea's old clothing and grabs it. "You already look amazing!" He offers her his final freehand and flashes his smile, a smile that the gym trainer found really, really dazzling. "So how about it?"

Bea could feel her heart's pounding and her body feeling hot. But the champion, no, Victor's eyes held such warmth in them that she just can't bring herself to give any sort of resistance. "... Okay..." She takes his hand and let herself be led by him, her heart beating faster and faster.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE!" All the employees bow as they leave the store.

"Hey, wait, Victor what about the payment-"

"Don't worry about that! Where do you want to eat? The pastries, maybe? I think I know a place that sold amazing sweets and still open at this hour."

"... I-I'd like that..."

Like the tale of cinderella, Bea's having the most amazing night she had in a long time. She's not the battle-hardened, martial artist, fighting pokemon gym leader that she usually is, she's just a girl. A girl that's just enjoying her night without a care in the world.

**~Page Break~**

Bea hums a happy tune as the memory of last night's event still fresh in her mind. But as she walks inside her gym she noticed that all of her trainers are gathering around something, muttering something to each other. She walks toward the blob without hesitation. "Good morning, everyone. What are you all doing gathering here instead of doing your morning work out?"

The group looks up from whatever it is they're looking at and stare at her, then back at whatever it is, then back at her. "G-Good morning..." They returned her greeting with awkward and odd motivation.

"What's wrong?" Bea asked again.

They all look at each other as if pondering something. "W-Well..." One of the girls from the group seems to have made a decision, "I-I-I, no, we... we have a question, gym leader..."

"What is it?"

Slowly she shows her a piece of newspaper, the thing that they'd all gathered around. "Is this true...?"

Bea grabs the newspaper and begins reading. Then, her body freeze and her eyes went wide as she saw SOMETHING that made her blood run cold.

Then her female trainer's awkward face suddenly transforms into one of pure fangirling. "ARE YOU AND THE CHAMPION DATING?!"

Bea's hands lose strength as she let the piece of newspaper glide down to the ground. A certain piece in that newspaper read:

'Stow-on-side Gym Leader dating the Galar Region Champion?! A secret date in the evening, a side of Bea Saitou kept hidden in her fierce heart finally showing themselves?!'

Then, there was a picture of them eating dinner at the cafe that Victor had recommended, both of them smiling at one another.

Bea mind went into overload and, in an action that will go down in the Stow-on-side Gym secret history, she fainted.

"G-GYM LEADER?!"

**~Fin**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it~**


	4. Sonia: A Wait Worth a Thousand Years

**AN: I'm sick, so apology if the writing suck. Also, some news, I might focus more on my Archive of Our Own fanfics than here (check it out, same name) I, uh, though some would call it heresy prefer it there since it's more convenient. That includes my other fanfics, but we'll see. Anyway enjoy~**

**~Page Break~**

7 Years. It's been 7 years since the day that Rose unleashed Eternatus and almost cause another Darkest Day catastrophe in the land. 7 years since her book was published and became a worldwide scientific and historical phenomenon across the world. 7 years since Victor became the undisputed champion and hero of the Galar Region.

Sonia leaned back on her chair and stretch her hands into the air. Becoming Galar Region renown scientist and achieving her dream of taking over her grandmother's role is fun and all, but after so long it gets quite... boring. It's really exciting the first few years with her being interviewed, going to the international scientist communities to present her book about the truth of the Galar Region legend, and being invited to a few joint science projects regarding a lot of historical pokemon, but now her job mainly is to act as the Galar Region main professor regarding anything that involves pokemon. It sounds cool on paper, but it mostly involves making sure new generation pokemon trainers get their starter, keeping in contact with other regions professors, and continue her grandmother research regarding Dynamax pokemon.

Oh, and acting as one of the first lines of defenses involving anything that threatened the world coming from the region.

Though most of the hard work is done by her assistances, of course, mainly the senior assistance and professor-in-training Hop, who goes around the Region doing the dirty work for her while she remains at the cozy lab doing professor things. Having such a dedicated and reliable head assistance is a double edge sword.

So now she's here, beautiful, still-totally-young, yet somehow single and bored. She blames the fact she's still single to the prospect around her age were either already taken, or too obsessed with pokemon to care about their love life. She sighs in depression. At the rate this is going she'll be a lonely old professor!

"Professor Sonia~ Are you here?"

Sonia turns toward the entrance of her lab to see 3 kids enter the facility without even waiting for a response. She smiles at them, "Yes, yes, I'm here." She pushes herself off her comfy chair and walks up to them, "What can this awesome professor help you with?"

One of them pout at her, "What do you mean, 'what'? We're here for our starter pokemon!"

The professor fishes out her Rotom Phone to check her schedule. Fair enough, today she does have an appointment to give three kids their starter. "Alright, alright, no need to get hasty, your starter isn't going anywhere." She motion the kids to follow her and she leads them to an area where 3 pokeball sit in waiting, each of them having a small sticker on top of them that represent the three type of Pokemon: Fire, Water, and Grass. "Here we go, your starter: Scorbunny, Sobble, and Grookey."

The kids quickly dash toward the table with the pokeball, their eyes sparkling with excitement. "Which one did the Champion pick when he's starting out?!"

"I wanna pick the one the champion picked!"

"Me too!"

"No, me!"

Sonia smile, still finding it amusing whenever the children would argue who among them would get the Champion's starter, and it happened 90% of the time. She opens her mouth to diffuse the situation before it explodes into a kiddy fight, but the sound of her lab door opening put a halt to everything.

"Sonia, you here-Oh! Hello there." A tall man in a familiar black sword and shield logo shirt underneath a red and white varsity jacket walked inside. His face was considered universally handsome by the Galar Region Husbando magazine, with Leon coming in a close second, a fusion of youthful look and eyes full of experience, forged from the many battles he took against trainers and pokemons alike. On his head is the classic wool hat that he always wore whenever he's not in a tournament.

He smiles at them, a beaming and hopeful smile that had won the heart of so many, girls especially. "Seems like I've interrupted something, should I come back later maybe?"

While the kids are looking at the figure with their mouth hanging open, Sonia waves his worries off and walks toward him. "No, don't worry they're just picking up their starter. Say, don't you think all the starter I've provided are all cool and awesome, Victor?"

The Reigning Champion and Hero of Galar Region grin, "Of course! Scorbunny, Sobble, and Grookey are powerful pokemon that are friendly for beginners. Back then if I could pick all of them I would, but I can't even get my starter without Leon giving one to me!" He chuckles at the memory when Galar Region doesn't have state support pokemon starter program, and had to depend on pure sponsorship.

It took him and Hop to be 15 to get their first starter.

The kids look at each other, then at the champion, then at the table, and then they scramble against one another to get their pokeball, not really caring which one they got. After all, the champion said that they're all good, who are they to think otherwise?

After a lot of fangirling, rapid questions, and pokeball signing, the kids finally leave the lab and leaving Victor and Sonia alone. "Sorry about that, kids nowadays can be so energetic when their idol practically walk through that door." The Professor walks toward the kitchen area and begins making them some tea.

"It's fine, it's fine." Victor sits down at one of the free chairs and lets his body relax. "Come with the territory. Those kids are tame compared to the more... aggressive, fans." He shudders slightly.

Sonia snort in amusement. "Our great champion, afraid of some fans? How amusing." She walks toward Victor with two cups in her hands. "So what brings you here?" She offers one to the hero, and he accepts it gratefully.

"Well..." He paused his eyes darts around the room, spotting only Sonia's snoring Yamper in the corner of the room, who somehow sleep through all that commotion. "... Say, Sonia, how about we... go on a date?"

The Professor who was about to return to her comfy seat pause. She turns toward the champion with a raised eyebrow, "A date? Sure, who else coming? Hop and his rumored girlfriend? I'm willing to bet it's that blond lass that kept challenging him-"

"No, not a group date. A date, DATE. Just the two of us."

Sonia almost chock on her tea, "W-What? What do you-*cough*-mean?"

Instead of answering the champion put down his tea on the nearest table and walk toward the famous scientist with a serious expression. "... What do you think of me, Sonia?"

She blinks, "What? Think? Victor what are you-" Her words were put to a stop when the champion edges way too close to her personal space, and she backs away instinctively. Her breath hitched when her back hit the wall and the hero put one hand to the wall and pin her. Her heart beats faster, her lips taste dry, and her face explodes in a blush.

"What do you think of me." He asked again. Their eyes locked to one another, and they both could see the strong emotions inside of them.

"I... I..." She can't muster the words she's going to say, hell, she can't even think straight!

"You're my first love, ever since we met back then." Her eyes widened in shock at Victor's confession. "But I was a child, a boy that you won't think romantically. So I waited, praying for this day to come." He leans closer, "Will you be my girlfriend, Sonia?"

Her mind is in chaos right now, her ability to think is all jumbled up from the shock bombardment by Victor. Of all the people, of all the time, Sonia NEVER thought that the CHAMPION of all people fell in love with her, and actually WAITED to be with her.

As Victor leans closer and closer, all she could-no, all she wants to do, is to close her eyes and lean forward, letting their lips touch.

The sweet kiss full of passion is her answer.

**~FIN**

**... BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

**Extra:**

Hop, after several weeks of field research, finally return to the lab with all the data he and Sonia need to FINALLY, maybe, get the result that they wanted. "Yooo, Sonia I'm back-" He stops. His body freeze, his mouth remained agape, and his heart almost jumps out of his body.

What greeted him as he returned is the sight of Sonia and Victor making out on top of the science table, their clothing dishevel, their faces red, they're breathing haggardly, and a trail of saliva can still be seen even after they broke away at his interuption.

"Ah." Is all Sonia could say.

...

...

...

"... GODDAMNIT VICTOR, AT LEAST TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH SONIA AT THE LAB! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT! I COULD AFFORD TO WAIT SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh, sorry."

At that time, Sonia wishes she could just bury herself for eternity.


End file.
